


Everyone Can Play

by blynninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kindergarten AU, Other, allura teaches kindergarten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Allura teaches kindergarten and four of the Voltron tinies play games.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410703) by [addie-cake (MonkeyVenom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyVenom/pseuds/addie-cake). 



> Stealing addie-cake's Touch the Earth preschool AU but altering it to kindergarten. Shiro isn't in kindergarten???? IDK.

When she had first been introduced to the rule of “You can’t say you can’t play” in one of her early childhood education classes, Allura had been a bit … concerned about the idea. Surely children needed to learn at some point (earlier than later) that not everyone was going to want to play in large groups or was even going to get along with every child in a classroom?

So she had modified the idea based on a suggestion from her mother when Allura had been in kindergarten: Find a way for everyone to play.

And she had to say, the policy was working quite well for only its first month of teaching at Altea Academy.

Her students, few of them though there were, had caught on rather quickly to the “everyone can play” philosophy, and she was quite proud of them.

Currently, quiet and extra-smart-for-her-age Katie (whom the others had nicknamed “Pidge,” for reasons Allura still wasn’t certain) was playing with blocks by herself, and the boys were playing a game of tag—or hide-and-seek, she wasn’t certain. Perhaps it was a combination?

But the game was over quickly, with larger, empathic Hunk finding Keith and Lance quite easily and Lance declaring that hide-and-seek was “boring!”

And so the trio trooped over to Pidge’s corner of the classroom, observing her curiously and speculating in loud whispers as to what the little girl was doing.

Allura couldn’t help overhearing, as they were only feet from her desk and not exactly quiet.

“What’s Pidge makin’?” Lance hissed at the other two, guessing, “A house?”

Keith, who was quieter still than Pidge (who could be very chatty when she wanted to be), made a “tsk”-ing sort of disapproving noise, which Lance took as a personal assault on his guess.

“Well what do _you_ think she’s making, Keith?” Lance demanded just above a whisper.

Keith shrugged. “Car?”

Hunk frowned, watching Pidge carefully, and suggested, “Think it’s a robot.”

The small smile that spread across Pidge’s face as she silently acknowledged Hunk’s correct guess was enough to make Allura’s heart melt a little.

“Robots?” Lance asked, scowling a little. “Lions are better!”

Hunk and Pidge gaped and, as one, argued, “Nuh-uh!”

“Robots are cooler!” Hunk declared, drawing himself to his full height in a rarely-shown act of power.

For a moment, Allura thought the boys were going to fight, but Keith interjected logically, “What about robot lions?”

Hunk and Lance paused, Hunk deflating a bit as he considered this idea, and Pidge offered, “Robot lions sound cool, Keith.”

Lance grinned in a way that Allura was worried might be called maniacal, but Hunk diffused slightly with a hand on his shoulder.

“Can we play robot lions, too, Pidge?”

Pidge considered the offer for a moment before replying brightly, “You can be robot lions. Mine is still just a robot.”

The trio paused to mull this over for all of three seconds before plunking down next to Pidge and gathering their own blocks, chattering enthusiastically about what colors their lions were going to be.

Allura smiled as she went back to her small stack of lesson plan paperwork, glad that they were catching on to ways to play together.

**Author's Note:**

> Playing on this rule at our elementary school that the kids aren’t allowed to say “no” to kids who ask to play with them. (You can't say you can't play, based on a book.) When I first read the rule, I thought it was stupid. But after doing a little reading, and how it has worked for a lot of schools, I’ve begun to change my mind a little. But I found the "find a way for everyone to play" philosophy and liked it better. Wrote it.


End file.
